27 Days
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: She spent years following him as he drifted from state to state. When she finally had a vision of their first meeting it took her months to travel to Pennsylvania and track down the right diner. But, in the end, she knows that it was all worth it.


Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own _Twilight_. Just putting it out there.

* * *

**27 Days

* * *

**Twenty-seven days. She sat in that diner twenty seven rainy days. She'd been there so many times that she had practically memorized the place inside and out. Every day it was the same routine. She came in at two o'clock, asked for the barstool closest to the front door, ordered a simple black coffee, and stared at the front door. She didn't order any more or any less. Partially because she could barely stomach the coffee and anything else would probably make her have to throw it all up again. However, it was mainly because in her visions of meeting _him _she would be in the diner on a rainy day and wouldn't have anything other than a half-full cup of coffee. She spent most of the time staring at the front door but every once in awhile she'd glance around the diner, taking a mental note of all the different people and their clothes. Every once in awhile she'd be forced to control herself from going up to the customers and telling them what she thought of them matching paisley and stripes but for the most part she didn't make a scene. After five days of this routine the waitresses began getting curious, glancing at the quiet and almost inhumanly beautiful woman every few minutes.

By the eighth day a brave waitress, probably the newest employee by the fact that she looked about fifteen, came up and asked Alice why she was there so much. The waitress joked by saying that her Aunt Jennie's cooking wasn't _that _good but the whole time she was blushing like mad and staring down at her shoes. Alice wasn't one for lying, in fact she detested liars, however she knew that telling this poor girl that she was a vampire, could see into the future, and was waiting for her soulmate probably would get her sent out of the diner and into the closest insane asylum faster than someone could say _help_. However, not really feeling like telling a complete lie, Alice went with saying that she was waiting for the right man to come around. The young waitress turned an even darker shade of red and dashed to the other waitresses. The waitresses, in turn, swooned and spoke of how romantic it was to wait for a "the perfect man". Soon enough, the waitresses would talk to Alice more, try and hear more about this southern gentleman that would supposedly sweep Alice off her feet. The owner of the diner, a sturdy fifty-some woman with frizzy brown hair, would snort as she listened to Alice's detailed description of Jasper but was nevertheless delighted by the new regular customer.

The thirteenth day began normally. She came in at two, sat herself up on the barstool closest to the front door, and ordered a black coffee. It was 3:45 when that sense of calm fell apart and Arthur Reynolds came in. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed man his defined cheekbones and chiseled jaw-line had all of the girls swooning. Needless to say, he was used to being the center of attention. When he spotted Alice and sat next to her only to be ignored he was a bit peeved. He introduced himself and mentioned something along the lines of how she was the "prettiest girl in all of South Philly" because it was true, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as her. She politely introduced herself but left it at that, making it clear she wasn't interested. However, he persisted. He told of how every mans' eyes were on her, which was true, and that they were all jealous of him for "having enough guts to come up here and talk to you" (which probably wasn't true because even "Aunt" Jennie realized that he was striking out). He kept on with the compliments for twenty minutes, every so often throwing in the fact that he was a wealthy banker. When she continued to ignore him he got angrier, going as far as grabbing her wrist and telling her that she had "no right to ignore me". By this time, all eyes were on both of them. Feeling fed up with him she pursed her lips, mentally reminded herself not to break his neck, and gave him a crooked smile so that he was the only one that could a slight hint of a fang. She apologized for ignoring him, mainly to please the audience she'd gathered, and watched amusedly as his face turned to an expression of horror. Needless to say, he ran out of there and never came back.

The twenty-first day she came into the diner she was sopping wet from head to toe. The waitresses fretted about her and wouldn't leave her alone (no matter how many times she insisted that she was fine). They brought her out a blanket, claiming that she was "cold as an icicle" and gave her a coffee on the house. She thanked them profusely, explaining that she had stupidly left her umbrella at her apartment (so what if it had really been torn to shreds when she had gone out hunting?). "Aunt" Jennie insisted that Alice take an extra umbrella, practically forcing the small black umbrella in her hands. She scolded Alice and then turned on the mystery man, saying that "this man better be worth what you've been going through because Lord knows that I'll be having a talk with him for making you wait all this while." she huffed as she went back to the kitchen, already lagging behind on her orders.

The twenty-seventh day was different. Alice didn't come to the diner until four in the afternoon, sending the waitresses into a near-frenzy of confusion. She claimed that she had lost track of time while at the park (they didn't really need to know that she'd lost track of time as she was peeking into the future and memorizing every detail of Jasper's face). She came in, plopped herself on "her chair", ordered a cup of coffee, and tried to calm the nerves of the waitresses. Her attempts were apparently futile since, when coming with Alice's coffee, a waitress spilled half of it onto the floor. Alice shrugged, assured the waitress that it was fine, and went on staring at the door.

When he entered the diner it was as if time stood still. Hiding behind his hat, he was trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible (something pretty hard to do when you're covered in scars yet still manage to look like some sort of god). As soon as he entered he went on the defensive, smelling the strong scent of a vampire nearby. His weary eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw tightly, as if expecting a fight. Needless to say, he was caught _very _off-guard when he sensed Alice's pure exuberance and looked up to see the pixie-like vampire dancing over to him. To put it simply, he was speechless. All the waitresses' eyes were on the two as Alice chided a quiet "you've kept me waiting" and they all held their breath as he met her eyes and ducked his head with an "I'm sorry, ma'am".

Alice slowly raised her hand and touched his cheek, as if to make sure she wasn't just in another vision. She looped her other arm around his, turned her head to the waitresses, flashed a thousand-watt smile, and led Jasper outside. The waitresses swooned, giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls, and even Jennie couldn't help the small upturn of her mouth. After all, from the breathtaking man that had just left the diner, it looked like he was definitely worth the long wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And I join the many other authors that have offered their take on Alice and Jasper's meeting (actually, as I was uploading this I got a really good idea for another one-shot focused around their meeting). I hope you all liked it!


End file.
